Oedipus Complex
by Nameless Fable
Summary: Kakashi wasn't stupid. Those brats weren't fooling him. He knew they were after her. His wife. DRABBLE SERIES.
1. Luck

Oedipus Complex

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

By: Nameless Fable

Summary: Kakashi wasn't stupid. Those brats weren't fooling him. He knew they were after her. His wife.

Luck

~0~

He was a lucky man, of that Kakashi was sure.

His sensei had been Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage. He was considered a prodigy. He was well known and respected throughout the village. His job had great paying benefits. He was the sensei to not only the village's last Uchiha, but to also Naruto Uzumaki, who was not only the Kyuubi's vessel but also the only son of his beloved teacher.

He was lucky.

He had a beautiful wife, who was not only kind and sexy, but also very powerful, seeing as she was the last miko. He had an incredible sex life with said wife. His wife loved him and he loved her.

Yes Kakashi Hatake was a lucky man.

So if he was so lucky, why did he have to put up with this?

"Back off teme! Kagome-chan is eating with me!"

"Hmph. Like she really wants to eat disgusting ramen dobe."

Kakashi watched as his wife was turned into the human version of tug-a-war, between his two male students. Kakashi sighed.

Maybe he wasn't so lucky after all.

~0~

A.N: Hi guys! This is my first drabble series, and my first Naruto one too! Happy day! I love reviews so the more I get, the more likely I will update. Also this will me my project when I am having writer's block with my other stories.

See you all soon!

Ja ne!

Nameless Fable


	2. CleverInnocent

**Oedipus Complex**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**By: Nameless Fable**

**Clever/Innocent**

'_They think they're so clever.'_

He thought as he glared at his students.

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan, what's this one?"

"What about this one, what does it do?"

There sat Kakashi's innocent little wife, surrounded and sandwiched between those _brats _.

"Well, that one is lavender, it helps relax a person when they are under stress letting them relax enough to rest. That one Sasuke, is aloe, it helps soothe burns and sores, allowing they to heal without itchiness."

"Kagome-chan you're so smart!"

Kakashi glared as Naruto glomped _his _wife.

"Kagome-sama will you teach me more?" Sasuke said, rather shyly as he seized her hand.

"Aww…of course I will. Oh you guys, come here!"

Kagome wrapped both boys in her arms holding them close. Kakashi glowered at them. Naruto's gentle care free smile changed into a knowing smirk as both he and Sasuke looked at their sensei. While gazing at the copy ninja, Sasuke started to nuzzle the miko's shoulder and neck.

**Naruto and Sasuke: 2**

**Kakashi: 0**

'_Innocent my ass. It's on!'_

Unbeknownst to Kagome, was that while she sat there, innocently unaware, a silent war broke out between the males.

Hey guys! Thank you all who reviewed. I don't know how far I will take this but I want to continue writing it. The sad things is, is that I tend to get burned out and lazy. The good thing is I will be trying something NEW! As you review please write one or two words that you want me to make the topic of the next chapter. An example:

'_OMG! I like love the story! I think the next topic should be…(insert your word) '_

This way I hope to remain interested, and get not only more reviews but to keep you all interested as well. See it's a win-win! Though I hope you won't really write it like that…. ^.^'

Hope to see you all in the next chapter.

Ja Ne!

Nameless Fable


	3. Babies

**Oedipus Complex**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**By: Nameless Fable**

**Babies**

How they had gotten onto this topic he wasn't sure, but he knew it wouldn't end well.

"Kagome-chan, where do babies come from?" With a slight tilt of his head, Naruto asked.

Kakashi could literally hear the fake innocence dripping off his voice.

'_As if you wouldn't know. You've been a chuunin for how long now? The academy taught you this when you were nine!'_ Kakashi mentally raved.

He could see the slight blush build on his wife's face. She started to fidget with her hands.

"Umm…well…you see…" Kagome couldn't seem to find the right words. She was looking around the field they sat on, hoping to find something that would somehow give her the right words to say.

She found it.

"You see Naruto, when two people love each other very much…"

Kakashi's breath stopped for a moment. Her eyes were connected to his. He could see all her emotions through them, all the love. Kagome smiled as she continued on.

"They come together and they pray."

Silence rang out throughout the training field.

Kakashi blinked. That was something new. Kakashi fought the urge to laugh. His body started to shake with concealed laughter.

'_Just like last night. I made you pray so hard, Kagome_.'

Sasuke and Naruto blinked also, but then Sasuke smiled. He grabbed ahold of her hand.

"Oh I see. Then can we make one together?"

Naruto grabbed her other hand, and nodded.

"I want to have one with you too!"

Kagome's face turned a dark red. Kakashi swore he saw red.

"U-umm…you guys…"

"It's alright Naruto, we can share."

Kakashi nearly choked on his covered growl.

'_Damn brats_.'

**Sasuke and Naruto: 3**

**Kakashi: 0**

He knew it wouldn't end well.

**~0~**

**Hi guys! This chapter was prompt by warriorsfan! Keep up the good ideas! By the way the boys are about 13 years old in this. This really won't follow the storyline. The reasoning for the title is that Kagome is old enough to be the boys' mother, and how Kakashi is jealous of the two scheming boys. Just to let you all know.**

**See you all next chapter!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Nameless Fable**


	4. Indirect Kiss

**Oedipus Complex**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**By: Nameless Fable**

**Indirect Kiss**

She had to be teasing. She just had to be. Kakashi watched as a drop of water slid innocently down her throat. Not that Kagome was paying any attention. She was only concerned with her water bottle.

'_It's so hot out.' _

Kagome didn't know how the others did it. While everyone else was dressed in their normal ninja attire, she was dressed in just a normal plain white tank top, with thigh length cut off shorts.

It was just so damn hot out.

She grabbed the bottle and brought it to her lips. The cool water splashed down her throat, instantly refreshing her.

"Ah! Now that hits the spot!" Kagome sat down in the shade while watching her husband and his students.

"Kagome-chan?"

The miko looked up to see Naruto standing next to her. She noticed that he looked a little flushed.

"What's wrong Naru-kun?"

'_He's sweating really badly.'_

He sat down by her. His eyes searching.

"Can I, that is can I have some water?"

Kagome blinked. After a few more seconds she blinked again.

"Kawaii! Of course you can!"

She clamped onto him wrapping her arms around him.

Kakashi watched the whole event take place in front of him. He didn't like it one bit.

'That sneaky little brat.'

He watched as Naruto nuzzled his woman, hating every second of it. Naruto looked up to see Kakashi's jealous filled glare. His eyes narrowed as he smirked.

"Here you go Naru-kun!"

Kagome brought the bottle to the little jinchuuriki's lips giving him no choice but to drink.

At this point not only was Kakashi glaring at the two, but so was Sasuke.

'That should be me!'

"Ah! Man was I thirsty! Thanks Kagome-chan!"

Kagome smiled.

"Anytime Naruto."

Naruto blinked and then gazed at both his teacher and his friendly rival. A thought then sparked in his mind making him smirk at them.

"Hey Kagome-chan?"

He looked 'innocently' back at the little miko.

"Yes? What is it Naruto?"

"You know what we just did?" He looked up at her smiling all the while.

"No what?"

He grinned as big as he could at that moment.

"We just indirectly KISSED!"

He shouted the last part while grinning in that fox way that only he could manage.

Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes widened.

**Kakashi: 0**

**Sasuke:3**

**Naruto:4**

'_Fuck my life.'_

_**~0~**_

_**Hey everyone! Sorry to have updated this so late. I was stuck for a while on what should be my next topic. So many thanks to my friend Lizz! I hope to start this up again, now that it is summer. Please review and tell me your thoughts on this. Thanks!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**Nameless Fable**_


End file.
